Reste avec moi
by MacMarmotte
Summary: Pintel, Élane et Ragetti sont inséparables. Mais qu'estce que la fille de Barbossa fabrique avec ces deux pirates? Seraitce son côté un peu fou? Son envie de désobéir à son père? Ou leur passé? Car il c'est passé quelque chose avant la malédiction...
1. On va à terre

**Note de la marmotte:** Eh bien voilà ma première fic. Je tiens à vous avertir que j'utilise les noms anglais alors ne soyez pas surpris de voir des Bootstrap par ci par là et des Black Pearl un peu partout. Sinon j'espère que vous apprécierez même si cette fic ne parle pas de Jack ou Will (que voulez vous je les aimes pas!). Cette fic, avec comme persos principaux Pintel, Ragetti et un de mon invention, se déroule pendant le premier film, la malédiction du Black Pearl. J'ai simplement rajoutée un personnage qui chamboule un peu l'histoire, mais bon je vous laisse lire pour le découvrir

**Disclaimer:** Ragetti, Pintel, Barbossa et tout le reste sont pas à moi et bla bla bla... Sauf Élane qui est tout droit sortit de mon esprit tordu

* * *

**Chapitre 1: On va à terre**

Ragetti regardait pensivement l'océan. Au loin, on pouvait aperçevoir Port-Royal, qui était à présent dissimulé par le brouillard. Il était nerveux. Le dernier médaillon et l'enfant de Bootstrap était dans cette ville. Et si ils échouaient? Si ils ne trouvaient pas le médaillon manquant? Et si...

Les pensées du pirate furent interrompus par une main se glissant dans la sienne. Ragetti tourna la tête et sourit à Élane, qui lui rendit un sourire crispé qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

-T'es nerveuse? Demanda-t'il en serrant la main de la jeune fille.

-Un peu, se contenta-t'elle de répondre en fixant la ville endormit.

Puis, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du pirate en soupirant doucement. Ragetti ne fit rien et jetta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, s'assurant que Barbossa ne les regardait pas. En effet, même si ces marques d'affection ne comptait plus réellement aux yeux de Ragetti à cause de la malédiction, le capitaine préfèrait que sa fille reste loin du pirate à un oeil. Après un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui, Ragetti finit par se détendre et passa un bras autour des frêles épaules de la jeune fille. Il allait commencer à apprécier lorsqu'une voix moqueuse le fit sursauter.

-C'que vous êtes mignons!

Embarassés, les deux amis se séparèrent brusquement en voyant Pintel s'approcher. Les bras croisés, le pirate les regardait avec un sourire amusé. Ragetti se sentit rougir malgré lui. Heureusement, la noirceur le cachait mais il baissa tout de même la tête pour ne pas que ça paraîsse, au cas ou.

-On est que des amis, Pint', lâcha Élane en s'accoudant au bastinguage, l'air désinvolte.

Ragetti hôcha vigoureusement la tête pour approuver, même si il ressentait un pincement au coeur à ce moment là. Il aurait tant aimé que lui et Élane soit _plus_ que des amis. Il pouvait toujours rêver, avec ce qu'elle avait vécu... Pintel se mit entre eux et les trois ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment à regarder la ville de Port-Royal, qui s'était considérablement rapprochée. Voyant que l'équipage commençait à s'agiter, Élane soupira bruyamment et s'étira.

-V'nez les gars, fit-elle, on va armer les canons...

Ragetti et Pintel soupirèrent en même temps et se redressèrent à leur tour. Ils commençaient à en avoir marre des canons. Alors que les trois amis s'apprêtaient à descendre à la cale, Bo'Sun vint leur bloquer le chemin. Le second de Barbossa avait toujours fait un peu peur à Ragetti, sans doute à cause qu'il était une des rares personnes plus grandes que lui. Et aussi parce qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi cruel que le capitaine. À voir son air, il n'avait pas de très bonnes nouvelles.

-Vous n'irez pas aux canons ce soir, dit-il.

-Ah bon?! S'exclamèrent en même temps les trois pirates.

Leur synchronisme dut amusé Bo'Sun, car un petit sourire dévoila quelques dents jaunâtres.

-Non, reprit-il en croisant les bras, ce soir vous allez à terre.

Ragetti écarquilla légèrement les yeux et fit une petite grimace. Les explosions des canons avaient dut le rendre un peu sourd. Est-ce que Bo'Sun venait de leur dire qu'ils allaient _à terre_? Le pirate s'apprêta à poser la question à Élane mais un coup de coude venant de Pintel le rappela à l'ordre. Bo'Sun s'était remis à parler.

-Vous irez chercher le médaillon manquant. Il est à la demeure du gouverneur de Port-Royal. Vous trouvez l'enfant de Bootstrap et vous le ramenez, compris?

À sa dernière phrase, il c'était légèrement tourné vers Pintel et Ragetti. Ce dernier dégluttit difficilement.

-Com... Compris, bégaya-t'il en s'aperçevant ces deux amis ne disaient rien.

Lorsque le second de Barbossa s'éloigna enfin, Ragetti relâcha son souffle et se remis à respirer normalement. Avant qu'il n'ait put dire quoi que se soit, Élane se tourna vers lui, rayonnante.

-T'a entendu ça Rag?

-J'en suis pas sûre...

-On va aller à terre! S'écria-t'elle en se jetant dans ses bras. C'est la première fois que papa m'envoie à terre! J'arrive pas à y croire.

-Mais pourquoi Bo'Sun avait d'mauvaise humeur?

-Surement parce qu'il a pas envie qu'on soient important, marmonna Pintel.

-Qu'il aille se faire voir! Fit Élane en agitant un bras. Il est juste jaloux parce que c'est nous qui allons à terre et pas lui!

Ragetti eut un sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son amie. Soulagés de ne pas être aux canons ce soir, les trois pirates retournèrent s'accouder au bastinguage du navire tandis que le Black Pearl entrait dans le port...

* * *

Lorsque les premiers coups de canon furent tirés, Élane, Pintel et Ragetti se préparèrent.à embarquer dans l'une des barques. L'apparition de Jack(le singe) fit sursauter les deux hommes, mais la jeune fille se contenta de caresser affectueusement la tête de l'animal. Ragetti se mit à jeter des regards nerveux autour de lui. Si Jack était tout près, son maître ne devait pas être loin. L'avait-il vu passé son bras autour des épaules d'Élane? Le pirate à un oeil frissonna, s'imaginant déjà ce que Barbossa pourrait lui faire subir. Peut-être allait-il l'abandonner sur île, comme il l'avait fait à Jack(l'homme cette fois). Il allait peut-être le jeté aux requins. Il se demanda pendant un instant ce que ça fesait être dévoré par un requin lorsqu'on est maudit... 

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça? Fit une voix que le pirate connaissait bien.

Lentement, il se retourna et aperçut avec soulagement que Barbossa ne parlait pas à lui. Il ne lui fesait même pas face. De dos à Pintel et lui, il parlait avec Élane, qui semblait plutôt confuse.

-Je vais à terre! Comme Bo'Sun nous l'a dit.

Barbossa eut un sourire à faire froid dans le dos et laissa échapper un petit rire qui n'augurait rien de bon.(Il était comme d'habitude quoi)

-_Eux_, fit-il en désignant Ragetti et Pintel du chef, iront à terre. _Toi_, tu reste ici.

Élane fixa un instant sont père sans rien dire, accusant le choc. Puis, elle tourna les talons sans un mot et descendit à la cale. Ragetti imaginait très bien la jeune fille, sautant dans son hamac et criant des injures, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. C'était toujours ce qu'elle fesait lorsqu'elle était frustrée.

-Vous deux, fit Barbossa en leur jetant un regard dur.

Ragetti sursauta, tout comme Pintel, qui avait lui aussi suivit Élane du regard, et se retourna vers son capitaine.

-Oui cap'tain? Demanda Pintel.

-Tâchez d'être à la hauteur, les avertit Barbossa, menaçant. Si vous échouez...

Le capitaine maudit laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme pour suspendre la menaçe au-dessus des deux hommes. Après qu'il se soit éloigné, Pintel et Ragetti se jetèrent un regard puis, continuèrent leur travail. Ragetti jeta un regard en coin vers la cale du navire, espérant qu'Élane ne soit pas en colère contre lui pour il ne sait quelle raison. Avec cette fille, on étaient jamais sûr...

* * *

**Note de la marmotte:** Alors? C'était pas si mal que ça allons! Si vous avez appréciez, vous pouvez m'envoyer une review, ça fait toujours plaisir 


	2. Une nouvelle amitié

**Note de la marmotte:** Pas grand chose à dire lol, juste que j'espère que vous aimerez!

**Disclaimer:** Ils sont pas à moi! Sauf Élane, bien sûr

* * *

-Bienvenue à bord du Black Pearl, miss Turner, dit Barbossa avant de se retourner et partir sans demander son reste. Elizabeth se sentit brusquement emportée vers la cabine du capitaine par les deux pirates qui étaient venus la kidnapper.

Une fois enfermée, la jeune femme se mise à faire les cent pas, pensant à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais aucune réponse, à son grand malheur, ne lui venait à l'esprit. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que rien ne vienne troubler les ronds que fesait Elizabeth dans la cabine. Soudain, la fille du gouverneur entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer discrètement. Bien décidée à obtenir des explications, elle se précipita vers le pirate qui venait d'entrer dans la cabine.

-Je veux savoir ce que vous... Commença-t'elle, mais la jeune femme s'interrompit en voyant le pirate retirer le chapeau qui lui couvrait la tête, laissant cascader une longue chevelure brune.

Le -enfin 'la'- pirate dévisagea pendant un moment Elizabeth de ses yeux bleu vert, puis lui fit un sourire.

-Que voulez-vous savoir, miss Turner?

La jeune femme reprit rapidement ses esprits et son aplomp.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé? Demanda-t'elle abruptement.

L'autre jeune fille haussa les épaules, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

-Je l'ignore. Mon père ne m'a rien dit.

Elizabeth crut perçevoir un peu d'amertume dans la voix de la jeune fille.

-Et qui est votre père?

-Il se nomme Hector Barbossa, mais je crois que vous le connaissez déjà.

Elle était donc la fille de Barbossa, voilà qui était interessant. La fille du capitaine fit signe à la jeune Swann de s'asseoir. Elle s'éxécuta, bientôt imitée par la pirate.

-Quel est votre nom? Demanda plus gentiment Elizabeth, cherchant à faire plus ample connaissance avec la jeune fille.

Après tout elle pourrait s'avérer être une alliée de choix.

-Élane, et me dit pas 'vous', s'te plait, j'aime pas ça.

-Désolé, s'excusa Elizabeth. Je trouve ton nom très original, Élane.

-Ça c'est mon surnom, mon vrai nom c'est Éléonore, mais le dit pas à Rag et à Pint.

-Qui sont...

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant enter deux autres pirates. Elizabeth reconnut les deux même qui étaient venus l'enlevé. Celui avec l'oeil en bois fit un petit sourire à Élane tandis que l'autre déposait sans cérémonie deux assiettes sur la table.

-Tu viens pas manger avec nous? Demanda le plus grand des deux à Eléonore qui secoua la tête.

-Non, répondit-elle, je vais manger avec miss Turner. Mais je vais venir te voir après.

Le pirate haussa les épaules et sortit de la cabine avec l'autre. Élane se tourna vers Élizabeth, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Celui avec l'oeil en bois s'apelle Ragetti, l'autre c'est Pintel. Ils ont l'air méchants vu comme ça, mais en fait c'est des bons gars.

Elizabeth préfèra ne pas faire de commentaire. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux sur son repas, qui s'avérait être plus garni que celui d'Élane.

-Repas d'pirate, expliqua celle-ci en attaquant son souper avec entrain.

La fille du gouverneur et celle du capitaine se mirent à discuter. Elizabeth était soulagée de voir que sa nouvelle amie avait plus de manières que les pirates dont parlait toujours le commodore Norrington. Elle ne se conduisait pas comme une aristocrate, mais au moins elle mâchait la bouche fermé et avalait avant de parler. Cela compensait avec sa manière de parler. La jeune femme apprit aussi beaucoup de choses sur Élane, qui semblait être dotée d'une naïveté presque enfantine. En à peine une demi-heure, elle apprit qu'Eléonore Barbossa était née à Tortuga, la ville des pirates. À 9 ans, elle avait réussi à convaincre son père de l'embarquer sur le Pearl, alors que celui-ci venait tout juste d'être nommé capitaine. Cela fesait dix ans qu'elle vivait sur ce navire. Jamais elle n'avait mis les pieds à terre depuis ce jour et retrouver la terre ferme était son rêve.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne te sauve pas tout simplement? Questionna Elizabeth, qui commençait à apprécier malgré elle la pirate.

Élane mit un moment avant de répondre.

-...Parce-que j'ai nul part où aller. En plus, mon père veut plus que je prenne de risques, et j'pense comme lui. Ça a déjà couté beaucoup trop à mes amis que je mette les pieds autre part que sur c'satané bateau...

La prisonnière ne chercha pas à en savoir plus à ce sujet. Les deux femmes terminèrent leur repas et Élane guida sa nouvelle amie jusqu'à une pièce attenant à la cabine du capitaine. Il y avait là un grand lit, qui ne semblait pas avoir été utilisé depuis des lustres.

-C'est le lit d'mon père, fit Élane en entrant dans la chambre. Tu peux dormir ici.

Elizabeth lui jetta un regard suspicieux qui expliquait grandement sa question.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Eléonore en souriant, il ne dors plus ici depuis longtemps et je veillerais à c'que personne te dérange. T'inquiète.

Plus ou moins rassurée par l'information, la fille du gouverneur alla s'asseoir sur le lit du capitaine et jetta un regard circulaire à la pièce lorsqu'elle Élane fut sortie. Celle-ci était plutôt étroite. Il n'y avait là qu'un garde-robe, une table de chevet et le lit où elle était assise, qui occupait presque tout l'espace. Le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré par une petite peinture sur la table de chevet. Curieuse, la jeune aristocrate s'approcha et observa plus attentivement le tableau. Il représentait une femme, qui lui fesait vaguement penser à Éleonore. Elles avaient le même sourire, les même cheveux. Elizabeth en déduit que ce devait être la mère de la jeune fille... et la femme de Barbossa. Au bout du compte, la fatigue et les émotions de la journée eurent raison de sa peur de s'endormir et la jeune fille tomba dans un profond sommeil, bercée par les tanguages et les roulis du bateau.

* * *

Ragetti était en nettoyer le pont avec Pintel lorsqu'Élane sortit enfin de la cabine du capitaine. Pressé de savoir ce qu'avait fait son amie, il se rua à sa rencontre et l'assaillit de questions plus stupides les unes que les autres. La jeune fille, qui avait les deux assiettes vides dans les mains, répondit patiemment à ses toutes ses questions, mais resta vague. Après tout c'était entre filles ce qu'elle et Elizabeth avait dit. en tout cas c'est ce qu'Élane prétendait. Elle descendit jusqu'à la cuisine pour y déposer la vaisselle sale et se dirigea ensuite jusqu'aux hamacs. 

-T'as l'air d'aimer la fille de Bootstrap, constata Ragetti tandis que Pintel remontait sur le pont.

Le vieux pirate savait que lorsqu'Élane devait se changer, il ne devait y avoir personne dans la cale à part elle et Ragetti.

-Oui, elle est très gentille, dit Élane en enlevant sa veste noire. Elle me fait penser à ma mère...

Le pirate ne répondit pas et attendit qu'Élane retire sa chemise blanche pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait faire. Lorque ce fut fait, il entreprit la tâche difficile de délacer le corset de son amie. Depuis quelques années, Élane portait un corset excessivement serré pour ne pas que ses formes donnent trop d'idées aux pirates sur le navire. De tout l'équipage, seuls Ragetti et Pintel avaient le droit de toucher la jeune fille, sans doute à cause de ce qu'ils avaient vécus tout les trois. Si un autre membre de l'équipage avait le malheur de la toucher intentionellement, il pouvait se retrouver sur la planche sans préavis, ou même pire. Du peu de femmes qu'il connaissait, Élane était celle que Ragetti traitait avec le plus de respect. C'est pourquoi il détourna pudiquement la tête lorsque la jeune fille remis sa chemise et retira son corset. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de regarder la fine cicatrice qui barrait le milieu de son dos. Cette marque lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Après un rapide 'bonne nuit', Ragetti laissa Élane se coucher et remonta sur le pont pour rejoindre Pintel. Étant tous maudits, Barbossa en profitait pour faire travailler l'équipage jour et nuit, au plus grand malheur de tous. Ce que Ragetti n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir se coucher de nouveau dans son vieux hamac! Le pirate sourit en se rappelant quand il aidait Élane à monter dans propre hamac, installé près du sien. Elle n'avait que dix ans à l'époque.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Le questionna Pintel tandis qu'ils nettoyaient le pont.

Le temps qu'il sorte de sa rêverie, Ragetti mit un moment à répondre.

-J'pensais à quelque chose... Avant ça, ajouta-t'il en désignant son oeil de bois.

Le plus vieux roula les yeux et se remit à nettoyer. Son ami l'imita et la nuit se déroula sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot de plus, tout deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

* * *

**Note de la marmotte:** Hmm, mystérieux passé... xD Laissez des reviews please!


	3. Amour et passage secret

Long chapitre cette fois! Vous connaissez tous le disclaimer; rien ne m'appartiens, sauf Élane et le Black Eagle, le reste est à Disney et bla bla bla...

* * *

-On peut s'en aller maintenant? Demanda Élane pour la dixième fois.

Comme les fois précédantes, elle ne reçut aucune réponse de ses deux amis, trop occupés à regarder miss Swann revêtir la robe qu'ils leur avaient remise quelques instants plus tôt. Élane avait été très vexée que son père donne la robe de sa mère à Elizabeth. Elle avait l'impression d'être trahie par sa nouvelle amie, et par son père, qui plus est. Exaspérée par les ricanements des deux pirates, Élane s'accroupit à côté d'eux et tenta de regarder par le trou elle aussi, mais Pintel la repoussa. La jeune fille fit une moue boudeuse et leur tourna le dos, les bras croisés.

-Moi aussi j'veux voir, marmonna-t'elle plus pour elle-même qu'aux deux perv... _:ahem:_ pirates.

Soudain, une boule de bois roula à côté d'elle, suivit d'un cri qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Mon oeil! S'écria Ragetti en s'élançant à la poursuite de sa prothèse.

Élane fut bousculée par le pirate. Contrairement à son habitude, la jeune fille ne s'élança pas à la poursuite de l'oeil avec son ami. Elle se détourna et croisa une nouvelle fois les bras, le regard fixé obstinément sur l'océan. Soudain, quelque chose frappa sa tête. C'était l'oeil de Ragetti, propulsé par le coup de botte de Bo'Sun.

-Aouch, fit-elle en jetant un regard noir à Bo'Sun, qui tourna les talons et s'éloigna en ricanant méchamment.

Élane s'apprêta à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui lorsque Pintel lui donna un coup de coude. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, regarda dans la même direction que ses deux amis. L'équipage amenait de somptueux plats dans la cabine du capitaine -qui était devenue la prison d'Elizabeth, puis ressortait les mains vides. Intriguée par ce remue-ménage, Élane alla à la rencontre de son père, qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa cabine, Jack sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'passe? Demanda-t'elle.

-Moi et miss Turner mangeons ensemble ce soir, répondit simplement Barbossa.

-J'peux v'nir?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'a pas à discuter mes ordres, tu ne viens pas, c'est tout.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que j'en ai décider ainsi! S'emporta Barbossa. Je suis ton père et tu fais partit de mon équipage alors tu obéis.

-Gna gna gna tu obéis, répéta la jeune fill en s'éloignant d'un pas rageur.

* * *

-Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'ÉNERVE!

Ragetti leva la tête et regarda Élane laver rageusement le pont à coup de vadrouille.

-Ça irait mieux si tu _frottais_, remarqua le pirate borgne en voyant qu'elle ne fesait plus que frapper le pont.

-M'en fou! P'tête que si j'fais un trou dans sa jolie perle, y va savoir que j'existe!

-Et ben va faire ton trou ailleurs, tu veux! Grommela Pintel. Tu m'éclabousses.

-Parfait! J'vais faire mon trou ailleurs et toute seule en plus, s'indigna Élane en allant plus loin.

Ragetti poussa un soupir et se remit à laver le pont.

-Comment t'a fait pour tomber amoureux d'cette fille? Demanda Pintel au bout d'un moment.

Le blond eut un sursaut et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'Élane était loin. Elle était en train de se disputer avec Koehler et Twigg du fait qu'elle voulait faire un trou où se trouvait Twigg.

-Je... Je l'aime pas! Enfin si mais... Pas comme ça... Enfin, j'veux dire... Bégaya-t'il en tentant vainement de se trouver une excuse.

-Oui tu l'aime, coupa Pintel en souriant, amusé par sa tentative de ce justifier.

Vaincu, le plus grand baissa la tête et jeta un regard en biais à Élane, qui avait fini par jeter sa vadrouille sur le pont et s'était éloignée vers la cabine du capitaine.

-Ça paraît tant qu'ça? Finit-il par demander.

-Assez ouais, répondit Pintel en toute franchise, ce qui acheva le pauvre Ragetti.

En voyant son air abattu, le vieux pirate tenta de se reprendre.

-Mais t'inquiète, elle tellement cinglée qu'elle se rendra compte de rien!

-Élane est pas cinglée! Rétorqua Ragetti en se redressant un peu.

-Elle a voulu faire un trou dans le pont.

-...

-Avec une vadrouille!

-... D'accord, elle est _un peu _cinglée, mais tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Ouais mais c'est pas parce qu'elle c'est fait vi...

-Les gars! Les gars! Cria Élane en arrivant près d'eux, tout essouflée. J'ai trouvé un passage secret!

-Quoi?! S'exclamèrent Pintel et Ragetti en coeur.

-V'nez voir!

Ils suivirent Élane, qui les mena à une écoutille. Pintel regarda durement la jeune fille, cherchant à savoir si elle blaguait.

-C'est pas un passage secret ça, c'est une...

-Attends! Regardez bien...

Élane poussa sur le mur et celui-ci s'ouvrit comme une porte, donnant sur la cabine du second. Tandis que Ragetti poussait des 'Ohh' d'admiration, Pintel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se renfrogna, frustré de se faire couper, et par deux idiots en plus!

-C'est pas un passage secret, finit par dire Pintel, trouvant que les deux autres avaient l'air de vrais gamins.

-Oui s'en est un! Répliqua Élane avec fougue.

-Non s'en est pas un.

-Eh ben si c'est pas un passage secret, c'est quoi dans ce cas?

-C'est une porte! S'écria Pintel, exaspéré.

-Gnein? Firent brillamment les deux autres.

Le plus vieux soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, plus qu'agacé.

-Qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour mériter ces deux idiots? Demanda Pintel en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pillé et mis à sac des centaines de villes et villages? Proposa Ragetti.

-Volé et abîmé les biens d'autruis? Renchérit Élane.

-T'être payé des tas de pros...

-Ça va! J'ai compris!

-Mais c'est pas une porte! C'est un passage secret, reprit Élane.

-C'est une porte, trancha Pintel.

Le pirate pointa une espèce de trou là où aurait dut se trouver la poignée.

-Toi et Ragetti avez cassé la poignée quand t'était plus jeune.

-Mais... J'm'en souviens même pas... Bredouilla la jeune fille, confuse.

-Moi non plus, rajouta Ragetti, tout aussi perdu que son amie.

-Parce-que vous êtes trop idiots, c'est tout! Soupira Pintel qui retourna à son travail.

Une fois l'homme partit, Élane entra dans la cabine et Ragetti, ne désirant pas retourner laver le pont, la suivit sans hésiter. Cette chambre avait appartenu à Élane, mais cela fesait des lustres qu'elle n'y venait plus, car la simple vue d'un lit la répugnait maintenant. Ragetti savait pourquoi. Élane posa soudainement un index sur ses lèvres. Ragetti opina et il suivit la jeune fille sur la pointe des pieds, même si il ignorait pourquoi. En s'approchant du fond de la cabine, des voix se firent entendre. La jeune fille colla son oreille au mur et écouta. Ragetti la vit froncer les sourcils et grimacer. Sans prévenir, elle explosa.

-Comment ça bizarre?! Tu va voi...

Ragetti plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille, la forçant à se taire. Élane se débatta, mais le pirate l'ignora. Il approcha sa tête du mur et écouta. Silence. Puis, les cris du singe de Barbossa se firent entendre. La cabine du capitaine était juste à côté! Craignant de se faire prendre à espionner, il fit signe à Élane de se taire, car la jeune fille, malgré le baillon improvisé qu'elle avait sur la bouche, continuait à parler.

-'E fuis pas 'olle! 'Asse moi 'ag!

Ragetti resta sourd à ses protestations et colla un peu plus sa tête contre le mur. Bientôt des voix se firent entendre.

-Comme je le disais, votre fille est très étrange, capitaine, entendit-il.

-Je sais, mais elle a ses raisons, répondit Barbossa, un soupçon de lassitude dans la voix.

-Qu'en est il? Demanda Elizabeth.

-C'est une longue histoire, je ne voudrais pas vous importuner, miss Turner.

-J'ai tout mon temps...

Ragetti fronça le nez dans une mimique d'incompréhension. Le ton de Turner était étrange. On aurait qu'elle tentait d'amadouer le capitaine, comme pour qu'elle est le temps de faire quelque chose... C'était à ne rien comprendre.

-'E peux plus 'espi'er 'ag! LAFFE-'OI!

-Oh, désolé, s'excusa le pirate en lâchant Élane, qui put de nouveau respirer librement.

Vexée d'avoir été oubliée, elle lui donna un petit coup à l'épaule et s'accroupit pour regarder à travers un trou dans le mur. Ragetti se pencha et tenta de regarder lui aussi, mais Élane lui donna une bourrade pour l'éloigner.

-C'est à mon tour de regarder!

Frustré, il lui tourna le dos et posa de nouveau sa tête contre le bois sombre pour écouter la conversation.

-Le roi d'Angleterre avait envoyé des corsaires à nos trousses. L'un d'eux, le Black Eagle, avait réussi à nous tendre une embuscade. Ma fille, qui avait douze ans à cette époque, a été capturée...

Le pirate jeta un regard en biais à Élane, qui avait pâlit, tout comme lui. Cette histoire, ils ne la connaissaient que trop bien.

-Deux de mes hommes sont montés à bord du Black Eagle avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. J'ignore ce qui c'est passé là-bas, elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais je peux vous assurer une chose, miss Turner. C'est que ma fille a subi l'enfer sur ce navire, et qu'elle n'a jamais plus été la même. C'est même en tentant de la sauver que Ragetti à perdu son oeil...

Le nommé grimaça. Il ignorait que Barbossa connaissait son nom, lui qui ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole directement. Mais il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir précisé l'enfer qu'avait vécu Élane. Si il avait su que sa fille l'écoutait en ce moment même! Le capitaine n'aurait peut-être même pas fait mention de cette histoire -ce cauchemard plutôt. Ragetti eut un petit sursaut en sentant la main d'Élane se glisser timidement dans la sienne.

-On peut s'en aller? Fit la jeune fille, livide.

Ragetti aquiesça et ils sortirent de la cabine en silence. Une fois sur le pont, ils allèrent s'asseoir à même le sol, adossés au bastinguage. Le pirate hésitait à demander à Élane pourquoi elle lui tenait toujours la main. Elle semblait préoccupée, Ragetti n'aurait su dire par quoi. Soudain, une brosse et un seau lui tombèrent dessus. Il releva la tête et aperçut Bo'Sun, qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. D'un geste de la tête, le second du capitaine désigna Pintel, qui était occupé à frotter le pont. Las, Ragetti se leva et foudroya Élane du regard, qui étouffait un rire moqueur. Puis, ce fut au tour du jeune homme de rire, car Bo'Sun venait de jeter une brosse à la jeune fille, elle aussi.

Tandis qu'ils frottaient le pont en grommelant, les nuages se dispersèrent, laissant place au clair de lune, revélant les pirates sous leur vrai nature. Soudain Élizabeth sortit en trombe de la cabine. Élane cessa de laver et se redressa, observant en silence la jeune femme faire un tour de manège sur le Black Pearl. Au bout d'un moment, elle donna un coup de coude à Pintel.

-Pourquoi moi on me l'a pas fait ça? Fit la pirate en désignant Elizabeth, qui hurlait de toutes ses forces, emportée dans les airs par Grapple.

Le vieux pirate roule les yeux et répondit pas, trouvant que la question ne méritait pas de réponse. Élane se renfrogna et grimpa en haut du mât, frustrée d'être ignorée. Ragetti leva la tête et la regard, l'air pensif. Il baissa subitement la tête lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune fille. Tandis que tout l'équipage se rassemblait devant Élizabeth et Barbossa, Élane en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil nouveau à son meilleure ami. Malgré elle, la pirate ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde. Dès que l'équipage retourna au travail, Élane, elle, descendit de la vigie et se glissa sans bruit dans la cabine de son père...


	4. Une nuit sur le Black Pearl

**Note de la marmotte: **Bijour Bijour! Un nouveau chapitre, un! Je viens de remarquer qu'à chaque chapitre que j'écris, ils sont plus long lol. Oh et merci à **tiger19 **sa review! Pour te récompenser, je t'offre un biscuit! _:Part chercher un biscuit, reviens bredouille:_ Euh, désolé, il semble que Ragetti les ait tous mangés... Mais bon, je t'en donnerai un à la fin du chapitre, promis!

* * *

**Une nuit sur le Black Pearl**

Recroquevillée dans un coin de la cabine, Elizabeth tentait en vain de calmer les battements de son coeur. Ce qui c'était passé sur le pont l'avait terroriser. Des morts-vivants! Ça ne pouvait être vrai! La porte se referma avec un petit claquement, fesant sursauter la jeune femme. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la cabine. S'attendant au pire, Elizabeth retint son souffle tandis que la silhouette s'approchait.

-Elizabeth? Appela Élane en sortant de l'ombre. Tu va bien?

Elizabeth c'était attendut à ce que la pirate se transforme en monstre lorsqu'un rayon de lune l'éclaira, mais rien ne se passa. Élane n'avait pas changé d'apparence.

-Élane? Tu... Tu n'est pas... Bégaya la jeune femme sans comprendre.

-Maudite? Non, je ne le suis pas!

-Mais... Mais comment...?

-Comment ça? Bah, c'est facile à expliquer! J'suis venue sur le Pearl après qu'mon père et l'équipage soient allés à l'Isla de Muerta. Donc, j'ai rien volé. Donc, j'suis pas maudite!

Elizabeth ne saurait dire si elle éprouvait du soulagement à cette nouvelle. Savoir que sa seule alliée sur ce navire n'était pas un squelette ambulant la rassurait, mais il restait tout un équipage de zombie derrière la porte de la cabine! Elizabeth, sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, demanda à Élane si elle pouvait rester cette nuit. La jeune pirate accepta, et toutes les deux allèrent s'asseoirent. Réconfortée par la présence de son amie, la jeune aristocrate commença à se détendre. Elle prit le temps d'observer Élane. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient sur ses épaules, brillant à la lueur de la lune. Ses yeux bleu pâle fixaient le vide. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille semblait indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. La lumière vacillante des bougies projetait des ombres sur son visage, accentuant le creux de ses joues.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose, proposa la fille du gouverneur en fesant un geste de la main pour désigner le repas qu'elle et Barbossa avaient laissé là.

La pirate jeta un bref regard au buffet, puis secoua la tête.

-J'ai pas très faim.

-Mais tu n'as que la peau sur les os!

Élane haussa les épaules et baissa la tête, comme si elle se fesait réprimander. Elizabeth n'insista pas et regarda ses mains, cherchant quelque chose à faire. On pouvait entendre l'équipage s'affairer sur le pont. Le navire produisait craquements et des grincements qui fesaient frissonner Elizabeth.

-Comment fais-tu?

-Fais quoi?

-Comment fais-tu pour rester avec ces... hommes maudits. Tu n'as pas peur?

Élane ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant. Elle finit par avoir un léger sourire et haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

-Non, fit-elle, au début, j'avais un peu peur, mais on finit par s'habituer. Et puis, Ragetti et Pintel me protègent...

-Tu sembles beaucoup les aimer, non?

-Pour sûr que j'les aime! Ce sont mes meilleures amis, et je sais qu'ils feront tout pour moi, comme j'ferais tout pour eux.

Elizabeth souria à cette déclaration. Élane semblait réellement aimer les deux pirates, même si la jeune Swann ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Puis, les paroles de Barbossa lui revinrent en tête. L'enfer... Quel genre d'enfer? Comment Ragetti à perdu son oeil? Élane pourrait-elle lui dire ce qui s'était passé sur le Black Eagle? Tant de questions qu'elle n'osait poser à son amie! Mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle s'apprêta à lui poser l'une de ses questions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître le capitaine Barbossa sous sa forme squelettique. Effrayée, Elizabeth recula précipitamment sur sa chaise, contrairement à Élane qui resta de marbre à cette apparition cauchemardesque. Le capitaine du vaisseau maudit s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes, sortant par la même occasion de l'éclairage de la lune, au grand soulagement de sa captive. Le regard du pirate se posa sur sa fille, qui le regardait calmement. Elizabeth remarqua qu'ils avaient les même yeux, mais ils ne brillaient pas de la même manière. En faite, ceux d'Élane ne brillaient même pas. Ils étaient ternes et légèrement mélancoliques. Ceux de son père étincelaient de colère.

-Que fais-tu ici? Demanda Barbossa en s'approchant de sa fille.

-Je te r'garde, ça s'voit pas? Et j'réconforte Elizabeth. Après le p'tit spectacle que tu lui a fait, j'crois qu'elle en a bien besoin.

Barbossa plissa les yeux et planta son regard dans celui d'Élane. La provocation de sa fille était loin de le laisser indifférent.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné la permission de venir ici.

-Je ne crois pas non plus en avoir besoin.

Elizabeth sourit imperceptiblement, mais elle s'inquiètait de la tournure que pourrait prendre cette conversation. Barbossa, dont les traits c'étaient durcis, empoigna le poignet de sa fille et la força à se lever. L'attitude d'Élane changea du tout au tout. Devenue étrangement calme, elle se laissa tirer jusqu'à la sortie sans même un regard pour Elizabeth. Pourquoi cette soudaine docilité? La prisonnière s'approcha de la porte de la cabine et aperçut Barbossa et Élane par l'entrebaille. La jeune fille semblait très calme, mais la peur se voyait dans ses yeux. Pourtant, Barbossa ne semblait pas lui faire mal et il était dans l'ombre d'une voile, donc sous sa forme humaine. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'effrayait au point de ne plus bouger?

-Je t'interdis d'aller la revoir, c'est clair?

Élane ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer étrangement. Barbossa relâcha finalement son emprise et laissa sa fille déguerpir dans la cale. Puis, il se retourna vers la cabine du navire et claqua sèchement la porte de celle-ci. Confuse par ce qui venait de ce passer, Elizabeth gagna sa chambre et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Elle était trop épuisée pour ce soucier de l'équipage maudit.

* * *

Pintel saisit Ragetti juste à temps pour ne pas qu'il s'interpose entre Élane et son père. Se mêler de ce genre d'affaires ne leur attirerait que des ennuis. Mais Ragetti ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il commença à se débattre comme un beau diable pour tenter d'aller vers son amie. Mais Pintel, malgré son allure, était beaucoup plus fort que son compagnon et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Cependant, il le laissa aller lorsqu'Élane s'enfuit vers la cale. Le vieux pirate regarda son ami s'engouffrer dans l'entrée de la cale en soupirant doucement. Ragetti était amoureux d'Élane et celle-ci ne voyait rien. Même si le malheureux tentait de le cacher, il restait évident que c'était plus que de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille. Mais elle... Contrairement à Ragetti, qui était comme un livre ouvert pour son ami, Élane ne montrait que les émotions qu'elle voulait bien montrer. 

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, sans que Ragetti ne remonte. Pintel commençait à s'inquiéter. Un corset, c'était pas si difficile à enlever que ça! Sauf si Ragetti avait décidé d'enlever plus qu'un simple corsage... C'était impensable, en plus de sa timidité maladive, il y avait aussi la malédiction. Voulant mettre tout ça au clair, Pintel abandonna sa brosse et son seau et descendit à cale. Il s'apprêta à entrer dans la partie réservé aux hamacs, lorsqu'un reniflement attira son attention. Curieux, il descendit plus bas, dans la réserve. Là, il trouva Ragetti, assis à même le sol entre deux caisses, ses longues jambes ramenées contre lui et le menton appuyé sur ses genoux. Perplexe, Pintel se rapprocha de lui.

-Rag? Appela le pirate, tu pleures?

En effet, sa joue gauche était luisante, comme si elle était humide. Ragetti se recula un peu plus entre les caisses en secouant la tête, maussade.

-C'est mon oeil qui m'fait mal, se justifia-t'il en détournant la tête pour ne pas laisser voir les larmes qu'il y avait dans son oeil valide.

-C'est Élane, hein?

Ragetti hôcha la tête et fit une grimace, comme s'il allait se remettre à pleurer. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux et ceintura ses jambes avec ses bras, comme pour se protéger du regard de son ami. Il avait l'air d'un enfant comme ça. Pintel s'accroupit près de lui, attristé de voir son ami comme ça.

-Elle me déteste, geignit Ragetti.

Pintel resta abasourdie à cette nouvelle. Ragetti devait faire erreur.

-T'es sûre?

-Quand j'suis descendue dans la cale, elle arrêtait pas d'dire 'J'le déteste'... Elle parlait d'moi!

La pitié que Pintel avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt se transforma en une exaspération sans borne. Il se frappa le front du plat de la main et se releva. Le pirate empoigna la chemise de Ragetti et releva ce dernier. Loin d'en avoir terminé avec cet idiot, il commença à le secouer sans ménagement.

-Écoute-moi bien, espèce d'idiot! Ç'a pas traversé ta tête vide deux p'tites secondes qu'Élane parlait d'son _père_?!

Il lâcha Ragetti, qui tomba sur le sol. Le pauvre semblait être dans la plus totale des confusions. Son esprit travaillait à plein régime et cela lui donnait mal à la tête. Au bout d'un moment d'intense réflexion, il releva la tête et regarda Pintel, plein d'espoir.

-Tu crois?

Le plus vieux roula les yeux et aida Ragetti à se relever.

-J'suis sûre. Maintenant tu d'vrais aller la voir. Elle doit...

Pintel n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car son ami c'était jeté sur lui et l'étreignait de toutes ses forces.

-Merci Pintel!

-... Et garde ça pour ton amoureuse, tu veux? Répliqua le pauvre Pintel à moitié étouffé.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la réserve mais Ragetti se figea dans l'escalier.

-Et si elle voulait être seule? S'inquiéta le pirate à un oeil.

-Et ben tant pis pour elle! Sécria Pintel en tirant son ami par le bras.

Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le plus petit. Pintel projeta Ragetti dans la direction des hamacs. Le blond fit quelques roulés-boulés avant de s'arrêter devant Élane, qui l'observait avec de grands yeux. Disons que l'apparition soudaine de son ami l'avait surprise.

-Euh... Salut, fit Ragetti en se relevant.

-... Salut, finit par répondre Élane avec un sourire.

-Eeeee... Ça va?

-... Oui? Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça?

-Offh, pour rien, pour rien.

Élane sourit de nouveau, amusée par le comportement insolite de Ragetti. Celui-ci remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux un peu rouge. Sans doute avait-elle pleuré. La jeune fille était assise sur son hamac, en train de se peigner les cheveux. Elle avait retiré son corset toute seule et ne portait qu'une chemise et un pantalon trop grand pour elle, qu'elle portait habituellement pour dormir. Elle tendit son peigne à Ragetti.

-Tu veux bien me peigner les cheveux?

Le pirate accepta et alla s'asseoir derrière la jeune fille. Peigner les cheveux d'Élane n'était pas son activitée favorite, mais l'envie de lui plaire était plus forte. Avec beaucoup de patience et de minutie, il entreprit de défaire les noeuds qui se trouvaient dans la longue chevelure brune de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci semblait apprécier le traitement. Si bien qu'une fois qu'il eut terminé, Élane somnolait presque. Elle se retourna vers Ragetti et lui fit un sourire innocent.

-Tu veux bien me lire une histoire?

-Et ben... J'sais pas si ton père voudrait que...

-S'il te plaiiiiiit!

-...Bon d'accord, soupira Ragetti, résigné.

Folle de joie, Élane descendit du hamac et alla chercher un livre. Pendant ce temps, le pirate se rongea les sangs. Il avait dit à Élane qu'il savait lire, ce qui n'était pas le cas, pour l'impressioner. Et s'il ne conaissait pas l'histoire? Il allait avoir l'air brillant! Élane finit par revenir, toute essoufflée, un livre à la main. Elle tendit le livre à Ragetti, qui regarda la couverture. C'était un immense cheval de bois.

-Lis-moi l'histoire de Troie, demanda la jeune fille en s'installant contre lui.

Avec un sourire, il ouvrit le livre et commença à raconter l'histoire de Troie. Il avait une de ces chances. Il c'était fait raconté cette histoire tant de fois qu'il la connaissait par coeur. De plus, il en modifiait toujours une petite partie pour faire plaisir à Élane.

-...Le price Pârisse était amoureux de la reine de Sparte. Tout les hommes de la Grèce disaient qu'elle était la plus belle femme au monde. Cette femme s'appelait Élane. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et de très jolis yeux bleus...

La jeune fille regarda Ragetti, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Comme moi? Demanda-t-elle avec sa naïveté habituelle.

-Oui comme toi, confirma le blond avant de poursuivre l'histoire.

Ragetti aimait modifier l'histoire pour Élane. Elle aimait recevoir des compliments. Le pirate, trop timide pour lui en faire, avait décidé de lui en faire de manière indirecte. Et cela marchait à merveille. Ragetti s'allongea sur le hamac pour être plus confortable. Élane s'étendit sur lui et le pirate sortit une de ses jambes du hamac pour pouvoir balancé ce dernier. Lorsqu'il eut terminé l'histoire, Élane s'était endormie et se blottissait étroitement contre lui. Ragetti déposa doucement le livre sur le sol et continua à bercer le hamac. Il n'avait ni le courage, ni l'envie de réveiller son amie. Elle semblait si bien, si paisible, si innocente... Lui aussi se sentait bien ainsi, même s'il ne ressentait rien. Le fait d'avoir la femme qu'il aimait à ses côtés lui suffisait amplement. Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, il veilla sur le sommeil de son amie, caressant avec tendresse ses cheveux et sa joue en chantonnant une berceuse que ça mère lui chantait quand il était jeune. Bientôt, la malédiction serait levée et il pourrait enfin avouer à Élane ce qu'il ressentait pour elle...

* * *

**Note de la marmotte:** Aha! J'ai trouvé un biscuit! Et devine quoi **tiger19**... C'est un Whippet! _:Donne le whippet à tiger19: _Bon, si voulez un vous aussi un whippet, où tout autre sortes de biscuit, vous savez quoi faire! Des reviews! 


End file.
